Intoxication Fruit
A grape-like fruit from the Demon Realms. Guide Book Entry Also called “Demon Realm Grapes”. A Demon Realm fruit that grows in clusters. It's characterized by its peculiar appearance with half-transparent jelly-like skin full of red liquid on the inside. The red fluid is condensed Demonic Energy sucked up from the ground. First of all, Demonic energy collects in the first fruit at the top of the cluster, and, as if filtered from there, the demonic energy liquid drops to the lower fruit while becoming even more condensed. In this way, the lower the fruit is, the less fluid there is inside, but it becomes that much more concentrated. The taste also grows thicker and more delicious. The upper fruits are cheap, and sold in large amounts, but the lower the fruit is, the more the taste and price increases. Especially the heart-shaped fruits at the very bottom, which are the most scarcely produced. These fruits are top quality products with demonic energy condensed to the limit. The red liquid inside is like mellow wine, and it's mixed with a perfect balance of sweetness, sourness, bitterness, and astringency. If one puts the entire fruit with its half-transparent skin in the mouth and bites it, the skin will burst and the liquid will spill out, filling the mouth with a thick taste, causing those who eat it to become pleasantly intoxicated. This pleasant feeling of intoxication is most suitable for freeing one's mind from excessive thoughts, allowing one to fill their heart with only love and affection for the lover across from them. It's popular to eat one before sex. Especially in the case of the feeling of intoxication induced by eating the lowest fruit. One becomes unable to see anything but their self and their beloved partner. It makes one feel as if they're the only two people in the world. “Demon Realm Wine” made from this fruit also doesn't cause bad drunkenness, and it's most suitable as a “precoital aperitif” that always induces a pleasant intoxication, plus it has a thick taste, so it's popular. The highest grade Demon Realm wine made from the lowest heart-shaped fruit in particular can rival the thick flavor and aroma of the highest grade wine fermented for thousands of years, even when freshly made. If fermented, this wine becomes even more delicious, and it's a product that makes wine lovers drool, whether human or monster. Also, even the dew that drops from the lowest fruit is an exquisite product full of nutrition. The demonic energy contained in dew concentrated to the utmost limit is enough to cause the place where it drops to become a field of flowers. This fruit is in high demand, and it is harvested to a certain degree, so this is actually pretty much impossible, but if the dew were to continue dropping in one place, it is said that if you were to plant a seed of “Alraune” or “Mandragora” there, it would grow into an individual with enough power to rival the highest rank monsters such as “Dragon” and “Baphomet”. Additionally, if human women eat this fruit, if it's one of the upper fruits, it only causes the effect of intoxication, but in the case of the lower fruit, the influence of condensed Demonic energy will cause them to change into a succubus while intoxicated just from eating one.Pg. 41Intoxication Fruit Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:IntoxicationFruit2.jpg|Scan of the Japanese Intoxication Fruit page from World Guide II |-|Official MGE Artwork= IntoxicationFruit3.png References Category:Items Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Demon Realm